1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driving method for driving a display panel, a data driving circuit for performing the data driving method, and a display apparatus having the data driving circuit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel and a driving apparatus to drive the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the upper substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of data lines and gate lines that cross each other, and a plurality of pixels defined by the data lines and gate lines.
The driving apparatus includes a data driving circuit, a gate driving circuit, and a timing control part. The data driving circuit converts a data signal input from an external graphic device to an analog-type data signal and outputs the analog data signal to the data line. The gate driving circuit outputs a gate signal to activate the gate line corresponding to the data signal output to the data line. The timing control part controls the data driving circuit and the gate driving circuit.
The data driving circuit includes a plurality of data driving chips that divide the plurality of data lines into units to process data. Each data driving chip may output the input data signal to a corresponding data line via a data processing stage that includes several steps. The data driving chips each include digital circuits and analog circuits. A digital driving voltage to drive the digital circuits and an analog driving voltage to drive the analog circuits are applied to the data driving chip.
However, the analog driving voltage is often applied to the data driving chip when the digital driving voltage is not applied, so the data driving chip may be damaged.